Collide
by asdfghjklnatsu97
Summary: Mikan has a normal life. Natsume is new in town. What if their worlds collide? Would it bring romance? Tragedy? Will they be friends or enemies?  A story of growing up, letting go, falling in love, and falling out of love. From elementary to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1  First Day of School

**COLLIDE**

Disclaimer: We're not Higuchi Tachibana, therefore we do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 <strong>**- First day of school**

It was a scorching hot summer. The sun is blazing outside and the trees are swaying as the warm breeze touched its leaves. The birds are happily chirping while some students are laughing and chatting animatedly, making their way to the school. But there's still one brunette who's still sleeping soundly.

TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!

The clock struck exactly at 7:00 o'clock in the morning. The brunette woke up, stretched her arms and did her daily exercise routine.

"One-two, Three-four, five-six, seven-eight."

She skipped in front of her window and opened it with a cheeky smile on her face. She felt the fresh air that slowly touched her pale skin.

"Good morning, everyone!" She shouted as she started to notice a lot of students passing by.

"Hey! Mi-Chan! You're late! And good morning by the way." A boy with a blonde and spiky hair shouted back with a goofy smile.

She looked at the boy and waved. _Late for what? _She thought. And a Baka-gun hit the back of her head. **BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.** She almost fell out of the window. Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu and Senri were stunned and they ran quickly towards Mikan's window. Their hearts almost fell because of what happened.

"Slow poke, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Mikan turned her head where Hotaru is standing. Then she gasped. There she saw Hotaru wearing a blue shirt, tied red bow, black knee-high boots, a red plaid skirt, and a white collar. She was holding her first invention, _"the Baka-gun",_ and then suddenly, Mikan remembered that it's the first day of school. She looked at the clock and there's fifteen minutes left. So Hotaru decided to leave the brunette and said, "Math is our first subject." And then she smirked. Mikan tried to catch up with Hotaru, but her best friend was already riding her second invention, _"the flying swan"._

Mikan ran back to her room and went to the bathroom. She only bathed for only five minutes, currently her fastest record for taking a bath. After walking out of the shower, her hair is still wet, and she didn't even have the time to look at herself in the mirror. She went downstairs, the breakfast is already prepared - a sandwich = bread + egg + lettuce + ketchup + cheese + bread [A/N: Jii-Chan's recipe :))]. She removed the lettuce, and ran outside. She wore her roller skates and bid her farewell to her grandmother's picture. Then, she saw her Jii-Chan watering the plants and waved. "Bye! Jii-Chan!" She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>While running, Mikan is still eating her so-called breakfast, which Jii-Chan made. When she turned to the right corner of the street, she bumped into someone. She stood up, still not looking at the person's face; she bowed and said "Gomenasai..." repeatedly. She rubbed her butt and looked at the person's face. There she saw the most handsome guy, according to her, and she blushed crimson red. Then she turned her back and fixed herself.<p>

"You okay?" The guy asked.

He was in Middle school, as seen in his uniform. He's wearing a black jacket and white undershirt. He wears his blue ribbon untied round his neck. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes. He has dark blue hair and eyes. Under his left eye is a mole that is shaped like a star. Cool huh.

Mikan blushed ten times redder when she remembered that event when she first saw the dark blue haired lad.

-FLASHBACK-

Gakuen Alice held a school festival. Some students performed, including the famous, Mischievous Symphony [A/N: it's a band.], consisting of four members – Tsubasa Andou, the lead vocalist and guitarist; Tonouichi Akira, bassist; Higuchi Tachibana [A/N: she's a guy here. Sorry Higu-sensei. No offense. : P], pianist; Ikue Tsutsumi, drummer.

Tsubasa and his band played their songs, they were so good. . . So good that all of the sudden, Mikan felt butterflies with the lead vocals. She also became interested in music, because of him.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Mikan was spacing out, so Tsubasa waved his hands in front of her, getting Mikan out of her own world. Tsubasa noticed Mikan's uniform and said,

"I think you're gonna be late, little girl."

"Uhmm. . ." Mikan said while pointing her index fingers together shyly. . .

"I'm sorry again, Tsubasa-sempai."

She ran as fast as she could. Mikan didn't notice that her necklace – its pendant is shaped like an oblique spheroid, which was given by her grandmother, fell off her neck. Mikan treasures it because it reminds her of her grandmother.

Tsubasa saw the necklace and tried to catch up with Mikan but she was too fast.

"Tsk. Roadrunner." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>AT SCHOOL. . .<p>

Jinno-sensei, their Math teacher, was writing notes on the board. When Mikan saw that, she tiptoed on her way to her seat. She sat at the back, beside the window, with Anna – a girl with a cotton candy hair, in front of her. She thought she's already safe from being caught, but. .

"Sakura-san," Jin-jin said in a strict voice.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." Koko whispered.

"Your punishment will be . . . COMMUNITY SERVICE for 1 week." He said, emphasizing the _community service._

Mikan banged her head on the table and said "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Jinno-sensei just continued writing. _Baka. _Hotaru murmured.

They had a graded recitation and the brunette sweat-dropped. Jinno was asking easy questions that even a five year-old kid can answer, to the other students while Mikan was having a hard time thinking that he will ask a very difficult question to her. He was bias when it comes to Mikan.

"Mikan, what is the curve generated by a point which moves so that the ratio of its distance from a fixed point to its directrix will be constant?" Jinno asked.

"NO FAIR!" she absent-mindedly shouted.

"Why, Sakura-san? Do you want it to be harder?" he said in a cold voice. Yuu noticed the tension between the two, so he raised his hand and asked . .

"Uhmm, sir can I-"

"NO." Jinno cut him off.

While Jinno's attention is on Yuu, Mikan grabbed the opportunity and used her puppy eyes to Hotaru, but her best friend just shrugged.

_This is the worst day of my life, _she thought. And the bell rang.

KRRRIIINNNGG!

Mikan jumped in delight. She was saved by the bell. She sighed.

* * *

><p>-IN THE CANTEEN-<p>

"NOOOOO!" Mikan screamed so loud that all her schoolmates stared at her. She noticed that her necklace was lost.

That scream of hers was so loud that her friends' eardrums almost exploded. Some students even spit out their foods in front of their friends' faces. _Eww_. The birds flew and her scream was heard all over the elementary division.

Her friends were fuming with anger. "MIKAN/MIKAN-CHAN!" They shouted in unison.

Mikan was panicking and tried searching for her necklace. She was ignoring their complaint; her best friend didn't hesitate to shoot her with her baka-gun. **BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. **Mikan rubbed her temple.

"What's the matter, Mikan-chan? Anna and Nonoko said with worried voices.

"M-my n-neck-l-lace. .: she stuttered. "It's gone! NOOO!"

Hotaru gasped but she quickly recovered and muttered "Stupid."

Mikan looked at her with her puppy eyes, and Hotaru already knew what that means.

"20 rabbits." Hotaru said without even letting Mikan say a thing. Mikan bowed in agreement, and her eyes are wet because of tears.

* * *

><p>-SCHOOL GROUND-<p>

They started searching for the missing necklace. Hotaru even used some of her inventions, but they still can't find it.

"Mikan, it's okay. We'll find it together." Nonoko said, trying to cheer up. Anna joined too and said "Yeah! We'll be here for you! Don't give up easily! Smile!"

Because of that, Mikan's cheerfulness came back.

"You're right" Mikan told them with a small smile on her face.

They said their goodbyes, and Koko turned his head 90 degrees and said "Good luck on your community service!" with a smirk. Then Mikan's gloomy aura came back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**Mayu**: Please stay tuned. And drop a review.

**Shimizu**: If you won't leave a review, you'll never find someone like Natsume. Bwahahaha! *evil grin*

**Mikan**: Shimizu, don't be so mean!

**Mayu: **c'mon Mikan. She's just joking. But at the same time, if no one will review, then it will come true. Hoho

**Shimizu: **Oh, by the way, there are two authors in this account.

**Natsume: **No one cares.

**Shimizu & Mayu: **K dot

~ **asdfghjklnatsu97**


	2. Chapter 2  Community Service

**COLLIDE**

Disclaimer : We're not Mangakas, therefore, we don't own Gakuen Alice, Fairytail and Naruto.

**Mayu: **Hi, we're back!

**Mikan: **Oh hi, Mayu-chan!

**Mayu: **Hi, Mikan!

**Natsume: **Idiots.

**Shimizu: **Nosy.

**Tsubasa: **Don't bother them. Just read and drop a review!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 – Community Service<strong>

Many children are playing, there was too much noise, the ants were gathering their food, and there was a strong wind blowing. Mikan was a holding a broom stick because she started the first day of her community service. There was a deep frown on her face. She's wishing that the rain will pour, so her embarrassment will fade. . It's not that she's embarrassed of what she was doing; her Jii-chan told her that what she's doing is noble. The main reason why she's frowning is because she didn't have the time to play with her friends, chat with them and find her necklace. .

Necklace. .

1...

2...

3...

"NOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Remembering that, depresses her more. She wasn't aware that she's almost done. She went near the basketball court and she saw Tsubasa playing basketball with his band mates. She was very attracted and all her extreme melancholy drained. She was so flustered that her vision was in slow mo – Tsubasa's blue hair was waving, his eyes was sparkling, he thoughtfully thumbs through is hair, and his sweat trickling down his muscular body. In short, Tsubasa was so handsome in Mikan's eyes.

Then she saw Tsubasa waving at her. She looked around to make sure that she was the one that Tsubasa was waving at. She pointed her index finger to herself. Tsubasa nodded and she sheepishly waved back with a tint blush on her face.

"Hey lil' girl! Dodge it!" he shouted. 'THUD'. . Then it hit her. The ball that Tsubasa was telling her earlier.

"Ow." Mikan said, rubbing her sore face and sore butt . . She stood up and dusted her skirt, then she looked up and met his dark blue eyes. Mikan was mesmerized by his orbs, she can't think straight and her heart is beating like crazy. _It feels like deja vu. _She thought.

"-kay?" then she snapped out of her thoughts and answered the lad with the worried face.

"You okay?" he said in the umpteenth time.

"Y-yeah. . " She stuttered with a small smile on her face.

Tsubasa snickered on Mikan's reaction. Then one of his band mates said "Do you want to eat with us little girl?" the long-haired lad said.

Mikan looked around first, when she realized that her surroundings is clear and her mission is already done, she didn't hesitate to agree with his offer.

They walked and walked until they reached the big Sakura tree with a small garden underneath it. Mikan was amazed by the picturesqueness of the scene.

"Woah, its. . It's beautiful." She said. The band smiled in her comment.

"This is our little sanctuary. We hang-out here often but we usually stay here when there's a problem." Tono said while looking at Mikan, trying to pinch her cheeks and he did. He was really fond of Mikan, because it reminds him of his little sister.

"Ow-ouch! That hurts!" Mikan tried to struggle but unfortunately she can't lose grip on Tono's hand. And when she successfully lost Tono's grip, she immediately run through Tsubasa's side and rubbed her painful cheeks. She tried to glare at Tono, but didn't affect him, instead he gave a teasing look and attempted to sing a song that would make Mikan fluster.

"Andou and Mikan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he repeatedly sang it with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Mikan was really flustered, she wanted to punch, kick, and curse him. But she can't because Tsubasa was on her side. On the other hand, Tsubasa just shrugged and ignored Tono.

Higuchi stopped Tono teasing Mikan.

"I'm sorry about that." Higuchi glared at Tono. "He just misses his sister." Emphasizing the word _sister_. Tono sighed in defeat and stopped teasing Mikan. He knew where this little fight was going and he exactly knew that he would lose in this so-called fight. He knew very well that fighting Higuchi would be a wrong idea – Higuchi is really nice, calm, neat, and well-mannered. But when he is pissed or annoyed, he turns into a monster. He becomes unscrupulous and preposterous. Scary.

Higuchi prepared their food, which he bought at the Sweet Tooth Shop. "AMAZING! Soooo delicious!" Mikan said with glittering eyes. _Woah these delicacies are so exquisite. I should let my friends taste these goods. _She thought.

While the others are busy eating, Tsubasa put a piece of paper on the table. His band mates gazed at him slack-jawed.

"Tsubasa is this for real?" Ikue gave a mocking smile.

"Oh God! Am I dreaming? Pinch me, pinch me, please!" Tono added

"What is that for?" Higuchi asked, full of curiosity. Well, this is the first time he brought a paper and a pencil with him. You see, Tsubasa never had a concern about his studies. He never did any of his assignments nor attending class regularly, but still he aces high score in his Academics.

"Are you doing an assignment? Seriously . . . .?" Ikue asked.

"Are you really Tsubasa? If you aren't . . . Will you please get out of his body! It's bugging the hell out of me!" He said dramatically with a teasing smile.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and answered them irritatedly.

"Tch. Idiot. It's for the school festival. The Gay teacher assigned me."

"Ooooohhhh. . . "They all said.

Mikan was just staring at the conversation they were having. Tsubasa noticed that there was still strawberry icing on her upper lip. So Tsubasa wiped it off. Then Mikan flushed. Tono and Ikue looked and nudged each other and smirked. Mikan was still shocked and she was imagining things.

Tsubasa turned around for a while to get his guitar. Tono came closer to Mikan and whispered something in her ear that made Mikan stunned and blushed crimson red. Who wouldn't? I mean, DUH! A certain guy saying stuff like that, you would definitely be stunned.

1…

2…

3…

"WHATT! I-m n-not d-d-drooling." She stuttered in a defensive tone. The rest of the band was curious about what Tono told her.

-FLASHBACK-

Tono drew near Mikan's ear and whispered,

"You know. . . Tsubasa hates people who drools over him." He smirked and his words left Mikan dumbfounded.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"What happened?" Tsubasa questioned Mikan. Tono answered the question for Mikan.

"Because, Mi- Ooof." Mikan nudged her elbows on his ribs.

Mikan scratched the back of her head and said, "I-it's n-nothing, senpai. Really." She was sweating really hard and smiled ruefully.

"Ok. If you're bothered with something, don't hesitate to tell me." Tsubasa said with concern voice.

Silence covered the place. . . The lead vocalist started tuning his guitar and the leaves rustled as the wind blew. . . Mikan hummed. . [A/N: the tune of "Out of my league by Stephen Speaks"] hmm. . .hmmm. .hmmm...Hmmmm… the four of them looked at each other and then looked at Mikan. Mikan stared at them with a questioning look.

"Why are you staring at me?" She raised her eyebrow. Then Tsubasa starts strumming what Mikan hummed a while ago.

-FLASHBACK-

Tsubasa was on his way home. He saw a girl with a pale red hair color; she was wearing Seika High uniform. She has these brownish-pink eyes and a very fair skin and slim body. He was stunned by the beauty of the red haired lass. His eyes were glued to this chick, that's the time he can't forget and get her out of his mind.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Then he started composing a song, and made that girl his inspiration.

"**Out of my League"**

_It's her hair and her eyes today__  
><em>_That just simply take me away__  
><em>_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love__  
><em>_Makes me shiver but in a good way__  
><em>_All the times I have sat and stared__  
><em>_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair__  
><em>_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,__  
><em>_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am__  
><em>_And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
><em>_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
><em>_And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me__  
><em>_As the world spins around her she laughs,__  
><em>_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling__  
><em>_But it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am__  
><em>_And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
><em>_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea__  
><em>_But I'd rather be here than on land__  
><em>_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
><em>_And I'm out of my league once again._

_It's her hair and her eyes today__  
><em>_That just simply take me away__  
><em>_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way__  
><em>_All the times I have sat and stared__  
><em>_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair__  
><em>_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes__  
><em>_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am__  
><em>_And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
><em>_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea__  
><em>_But I'd rather be here than on land__  
><em>_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
><em>_And I'm out of my league once again__  
><em>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>NATSUME'S POV<p>

It's really different in here, compared to Tokyo from Kyoto. Before, in Funai district, Kyoto, I'm surrounded by trees, mountains and farms. And now seating here in the backseat of our car, all I can see are humongous buildings, a huge crowd of people are gathered in shopping malls, posh cars are racing, and voluptuous women that were almost half-naked are roaming down the busy streets of Tokyo. _Eww_.

"We're almost there." Dad said.

"Yehey! Yehey!" My seven year-old sister said, then she looked at me with her sparkling eyes. _Idiot._ I smiled inwardly but I don't want to show it, so I can maintain my cold façade.

We're transferring here from Kyoto. My father got promoted from being an employee into a manager. _Cool huh._ He will handle one of the branches of the most prestigious company in Japan. Adjusting isn't my nature but I have to. I can't believe that I left my hometown which I was born, were I grow up and were my childhood buddy is. I remembered my mom, I really missed her. _Sigh. _

And then I saw big trucks in front of a house.

"We're here kids." Dad said with a grin on his face.

"Tch." I said.

It has a gently-pitched roof with wide, overhanging eaves supported by large decorative brackets creating an impression resembling the pediment shape of classical temples. The house revolves around a circular staircase in a tall tower. It has round-headed windows into threes, and the placement of porches or arcaded loggias between the tower and house or at the corners. So this is what Italian house looks like. There's a Sakura tree beside the house. Its petals are scattered on the ground that made the place classy. Maybe I can hang-out there.

It was quite huge for the three of us. My sister run to the gate and said "Woah! First to find a big room, wins!" she smirked, then she ran to the house, but unfortunately 'THUD', she tripped. _Heh, serves her right._

"Ouch. Nii-chan, help me." she said with a hurt tone.

"Tch." I smirked. "Stupid".

I went upstairs and saw a wide room, enough to fit my stuff. It was painted red, my favorite color. There's a platform bed covered with blue sheets and beside it was a big bookshelf for my collection. I have my own study table near the window with a black lampshade on top of it. I also have my own bathroom and a walk-in closet. I explored my room, and saw a terrace that would catch a glimpse of the Sakura tree from earlier. Aoi saw the room I chose. She begged me to give her my room.

"I thought you said First-to-find-a-big-room!" I said, imitating her voice.

She pouted and said "Gee. I'll invade your room when you're not around." She declared and stuck her tongue out, "Bleeeehh!"

"Ugly" I replied. I put my bag down, and then I arranged my collection of manga, from volume 1 to the latest. It took me hours to finish sorting my manga, because some of them have a creases and folds, and some of them are covered with dust, because I haven't been using it for months.

I looked around and there are still a lot of things to do. I just shrugged when I saw that my room is a mess. So I decided to stroll outside and roam around. I went down stairs and I spotted my Dad assisting the workers. I approached him and said, "dad, I'll just go outside." My dad nodded. He replied, "ok son. But be sure to get back before dinner."

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Mikan looked at her watch and gasped.

"I need to go now." She said in a fast tone.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to take you home?" Higuchi asked, a bit worried.

"I'm fine with myself. Thank you." She bowed and gave a cheerful smile. She looked at Tsubasa and bow repeatedly. Tono and Ikue smirked. They really like to tease her a lot huh. Tsubasa told her to stop, because her head might fall-off. She was embarrassed and the band laughed. She waved as she grew smaller from their sight. Then Tsubasa remembered Mikan's necklace. He tried to chase her _again_, but she was too far to reach. "Roadrunner" he murmured.

* * *

><p>MIKAN'S POV<p>

I flushed. I recalled what happened a while ago, _when Tsubasa-sempai wiped my upper lip._ I blushed on that thought. My heart was beating so fast that I could almost die. He was so handsome. I've never met a guy like him before. I thought guys we're jerks, conceited, playboys, and other bad things that bad boys possess. I guess I'm wrong about that. Teeheehee.

I walked over a small bridge twirling around in my roller skates. And then 'THUD'. Ugh. I thought I would fall on a hard surface but I fell on a soft one. And then I opened my hazel orbs and met tantalizing crimson eyes. We were in an awkward position. He quickly stood up and I saw this guy with a short black hair. On his right ear is a gold plate with dragon carvings and on the left is an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals. Red eyes. . . . I thought only vampires have red eyes. . Wait. . Is he a vampire? That's impossible. . Vampires only show-up at night. I mean, the sun is still up and I'm sure that those eyes are just contacts. Yeah, that's for sure.

"What are you looking at? Idiot!" he glared at me, dusting his pants. I raised my eyebrow and glared. _What a jerk._ I reached my hand to him.

"What?" the vampire lad said irritatedly. _ The heck! What's with this guy?"_

"Help me up, jerk!" I said, hiding my anger. _I'm starting to hate him. Ugh._

"Why? He asked innocently. I'm pissed. _I'll hit this guy later._

So i tried to get up on my own, and dusted the dirt on my skirt.

"Tch. You just want to hold my hand." The vampire smirked. _The heck!_

I was shocked. This stupid vampire is getting on my nerves. I should kick his private part right now and walk out but of course, Jii-chan taught me that young ladies don't act like that. So I decided to let it go and retorted back.

"No. I don't"

"Yes. You do."

"No! I don't!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Nooo!"

"Yes"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"Ughrr! NO. I DON'T! And just shut up! JERK!" I stuck my tongue out and ran. I'm on my way home. PISSED! That vampire guy just ruined my perfect day! The hell!

* * *

><p>NATSUME'S POV<p>

I saw a brunette a while ago twirling like a sane person and happily skipping her way to me and then 'THUD'. I fell and I got up fast. She was staring at me with her hazel eyes.

_-TIMESKIP_-

I saw her stick her tongue out to me and ran. She's definitely weird. Maybe she escaped from the Mental Hospital and ran, so she could spread her stupidity. But that girl kinda interests me; she's different with those girls who would swoon over me.

I walked around again and forget about what happened earlier. Then I saw this place, a large refreshing space surrounded by verdure and it has a clear lake and brooks. Nothing obstructs the natural skyline but trees, so you can experience the beauty of the garden under an open sky. The Sakura tree was stunning gorgeous. I decided to take a break and handed out a manga from my bag. It was the latest volume of "Fairytail". Then I remembered that girl again. "Ugh, she's annoying." I murmured to no one.

I looked at my watch and its already 6:00 in the afternoon and I need to go home. I walked lazily and tucked my hands on my pocket.

Then I heard an angelic laugh and turned my head where the sound came from. And then I saw the girl I least expected. She was carrying a kitten and she's soaking wet. _What happened?_

I was about to come near and tease her again, but then I stopped my tracks when a silver haired guy approached her, and suddenly wrapped his arm around the brunette. My face turned into a scowl and felt annoyed. _Annoyed? What the!_ So I decided to ignore it and continued to go back home.

* * *

><p>I'm home and looked at the kitchen and saw my dad cooking dinner for us.<p>

"Oh you're home my boy." He gave me a welcoming smile_. Tch, what an annoying father. _First that brunette, then him.

"Tch.".

We ate dinner, and then I proceeded to my room and took a short bath. I wore my PJs and black shirt with a Naruto print on it. I dried my hair with a towel and went to sleep. Then that annoying brunette appeared in my mind again. _Is she some kind of a stalker?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Mayu: **This is a very long chappie.

**Shimizu: **If you don't leave a review, we won't update. *smirk*

**Mikan: **You sound like Hotaru. Blackmailer.

**Natsume: **Don't tell me you're cold too?

**Shimizu: **Uhh.. No?

~ asdfghjklnatsu97

P.S. Next chapter will be about our dear Natsume, so review if you want to find out more. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3 New Student

**COLLIDE**

**Mayu: **Hi there everyone! We're so sorry for the late update .. We have some important errands to do.

**Sumire: **Finally! You're a turtle, you know. I was so excited, because chapter 3 is all about MY Natsume-Sama! Kyaaaaaa!

**Hotaru: **(shoots her BAKA-Gun towards Sumire) so noisy. . Oi idiot.(turning her head to Mayu) Start this chapter now! _She's not in the mood today _(Mayu thought)

**Mikan:** WAIT! Where is Shimizu-Chan? Is she alright?

**Mayu:** She's definitely alright and she's on a vacation right now. So as her partner, I have to type this chapter by myself. Somehow, I feel so sluggish. Sigh.

**Mikan:** That's a lot of hard work. But it's amazing at the same time! Uhmm. . Mayu-

Chan. Permy said that this chapter is about Vampire, right? Does that mean I don't have to do the Community Service thing?

**Mayu:** Sorry Mikan-Chan but you still have to do it here. But no worries, you'll have a great time with Natsume anyway. . Not to mention, Tsubasa-Sempai too, but not that long though... (Smirk)

**Mikan:** (blushed) t-time with Vampire? I hope he'd be kind to me in this chapter.

**Natsume: **Who're you calling Vampire? (Coming out of nowhere)

**Mayu & Mikan:** N-Natsume! (Shocked)

**Hotaru: **(irritated) Start it now! (Pointing her BAKA-Gun towards Mayu)

**Mayu: **Y-yes sir! Err. I mean ma'am! Uhmm… Hi there Natsume (waves my hand to him shyly). . Ok! DISCLAIMER!

**Koko:** Why do you have to shout it to no one? Hahaha. You're insane (he jokingly said)

**Mikan:** Koko, stop teasing Mayu-Chan!

**Koko:** Ok, ok. . They don't own Gakuen Alice and High school of the dead . So let the Chapter begins! Hey, I will show up here too right?

**Mayu:** Yup, Yup! Let's begin it now. . (Sweating really hard) I'm sensing some deadly aura from Hotaru-Chan. . . She's scary (I whispered to Koko)

**Koko:** (nodded his head vigorously)

**Mayu:** Oh! Before I forgot! Please do read "**The rest is still unwritten**", Shimizu wrote that, so please, do read it!

**CHAPTER 3 – New Student**

The first rays of light spread over his porcelain skin of our raven lad. He opened his eyes and revealed his crimson orbs. He stood up, stretched his arms and yawned. Natsume went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he stepped out from the bathroom and his did his daily routine. He wore his uniform – a black jacket with a white collar, red plaid shorts and black knee high boots. He didn't wear his red bow, and then he looked at himself at the mirror. _I look perfect._ He thought. Natsume saw his collections and grabbed one volume of "High school of the dead". That's the only thing he brought with him.

He went downstairs and saw an old lady preparing their breakfast.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-Sama." The old lady said with a smile. Natsume just nodded in response. He ate his breakfast – bacon, hotdog, a piece of toast and an orange juice.

After eating, he brushed his teeth. The maid noticed that Natsume was searching for his father. She informed Natsume that he was gone for work. The raven lad left the house and expecting to see the brunette again. He was walking down the streets and noticed lots of people, specifically girls, looking at him. They were squealing and giggles were heard.

"Tch. Stupid girls." He murmured with an annoyed tone.

(line)

Meanwhile, a boy with a blonde hair is arguing with his mother.

"Please. . Please mama! I really want to go now! I don't want to be late on my first day of school!"

"Ru-Chan, your body can't handle it yet. You're too tired from our flight." His mom said with a pleading voice

"Promise, after school, I'll go back earlier." He said. His mom sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Ok, promise is a promise."

"Yay!" he exclaimed

He prepared quickly for school. He wore his uniform that consists of a black jacket, white collar with his red bow tied. He also wears red plaid pants and black boots. The butler opened the car door for him and rode the limousine. Cool

"Young Master, good luck with your first day." The butler said. He grinned and nodded in response.

(line)

NATSUME'S POV

I'm here in front of the academy. I'm amazed by its sheer size. I handed out the school map and searched for the elementary school building. As I was walking, I looked at my schedule and our first subject is English.

"Great. That would be fun." I said sarcastically

I entered the building; then again people were staring at me like I'm a famous model. I'm really confused on how to get to the classroom. Suddenly, the bell rang and all of the students went in to their respective classrooms.

Then I saw the one that I'm searching for, my classroom. There was a feminine looking guy – he has a blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and has green eyes. He was wearing frilly clothes. That makes me kinda confused if he really is a guy or not. Then the gay went near me.

"Are you the new student?" he asked and I just nodded. "Wait here, okay? I'll signal you when you need to come in!" he cheerfully said. _Eww_. I overheard his introduction.

"Good morning my lovely students!" he said while twirling like an idiot.

"We will have two new students today from Kyoto!" he added

All of the students oohh-ed and ahh-ed.

"Are they boys?" the girls asked excitedly.

"Is it a girl? Is she hot?" the guys said in unison.

I was shocked by what the gay teacher said. _Two?_ _Who was the other one?_ Then the gay teacher signaled me to come in. All I heard was squeals, comments, giggle and praises. Some of them even fainted. The boys were disappointed. I just ignored them. Then the teacher shouted "Calm down!"

"How about introducing yourself?" Narumi told me. The class was looking at me as if they were waiting a star to say his speech.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga"

They just stared at me, waiting for me to continue. _Stupid people._ Then we heard a knock on the door.

"I think that's the other transfer student" Narumi stated.

The gay teacher let him in. then my eyes met cerulean ones. He greeted me with a smile and my eyes were shocked. I wanted to smile back but I don't want them to see. It was Ruka, my best friend. Narumi noticed that we're staring at each other.

"Do you know each other?" he asked.

"Hn."

"Yeah. He's my childhood best friend." Ruka smiled and the girls fainted.

"Ruka-Kun, can you please introduce yourself?" he nodded in response and looked at his classmates and gave a small smile – a smile that could make the girls head-over-heels for him.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, pleased to meet you all." All the girls squealed in delight, as they tried to ask me and Ruka a lot of questions.

NORMAL POV

Narumi told the students if they want to ask the new students some random questions. And to Narumi's surprise, all of them raised their hands, including boys, but two girls don't really mind their presence, naming Hotaru Imai, because she's reading a book entitled "Ways on how to blackmail people", and Mikan Sakura, who's busy looking outside the window as if, it was the most beautiful thing to see. (Heh. Too bad she's missing our two heartthrobs! :')

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked

"Can we go out?" another girl asked

"Please be mine! I'm rich, by the way!" a girl with a sea-weed hair shouted

This made their teacher, Narumi, to shout at them, that made them stayed quiet. He started saying, "Ok. Let's get on with the show. Let's see. . . . ." he was scanning the room to find a partner for these two new comers. And he spotted two lasses who are not paying attention to their little-forum. The gay teacher grinned mischievously.

"Natsume-Kun your partner will be Mikan-Chan, while Ruka-Kun will be partnered to Hotaru-Chan!"

The girls were disappointed by Narumi's decision. Some of them complained and whined.

Our raven lad just ignored those foolish girls and started scanning the room. He eyed all of his classmates and caught a sight of a brunette. And then he remembered the annoying girl from before, which made him smirked. Natsume started to wonder who that Sakura Mikan was.

NATSUME'S POV

The girl that was assigned to Ruka raised her hand lazily – she's stoic and emotionless like me, she didn't even bother to look at Ruka. _Weird._ And then the girl that was assigned to me didn't raised her hand. Don't tell me she's not here? This gay teacher partnered me to a girl who's not here? _Heck._ Then a girl with a pink hair raised her hand and pointed her index finger to her back. Then I saw her again.

"Ok my dear lovely students. Because we have a new students, Freetime!" the gay teacher exclaimed while exiting the room, twirling.

Ruka and I went to our respective seats. All the girls were looking our way, as if there's a red carpet and, Ruka and I are the Hollywood actors. _Tch. _Then we sat. The annoying girl beside me was not acknowledging our presence. All the stupid girls gathered around us and started to introduce their selves to us, but this stupid girl beside me doesn't.

These girls were getting on my nerves. I stood up to avoid them, but all of the sudden. They accidentally pushed me to my seatmate. Then she fell off her seat.

"Ouch!"

Those girls from before, who were trying to flirt with us, were shocked from what they did. I glared at them as they quickly made their way out of the situation. I looked at the girl who fell and smirked at what I just saw. She gave me a view of her polka-dotted panties. _How childish_.

"Ouch. What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at me, as her eyes got bigger.

"Vampire. . . You. . . You're that bastard Vampire!" she exclaimed and gritted her teeth. I just smirked.

"Well hello there, Ms. Polka" she then realized that her skirt was slightly folded upward and her underwear is saying hello to 'US'. Ruka also saw that, which made him blush.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted and quickly pulled her skirt down. Her friends came near her and asked if she was okay. Then a sandy haired guy gave her a hand and helped her up – isn't that the guy from yesterday? The one who was with Polka?" – Polka smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She told the guy and then looked at me.

"That's what gentleman do." She added, emphasizing the word _GENTLEMAN._

I knew what she meant. I looked at Ruka and what a surprise, he was blushing. He was sitting right there like a statue. I waked my hands in front of him and he suddenly came back from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"N-not-thingg." Ruka answered. Then Polka went in front of Ruka.

"Sorry about that. Can I introduce myself to you?" she said, as Ruka nodded and blushed slightly. I detected that some girls were glaring daggers at her, but she seems to be oblivious to that.

"I'm Mikan Sakura!" she smiled genuinely and shook his hand. Then I noticed that this is the first time that I saw Ruka like that. _There's no doubt._

I saw a camera flashed, a jet black haired girl with purple eyes appeared. She's the girl who was partnered to Ruka. Even though she acts like that, she still had this stoic face, cold eyes and deadly aura.

(line)

CAFETERIA

They had nowhere to sit, because of a large crowd of people. Their fangirls saw them coming, so they let them sit beside them. They flirted with the two lads, but they lost their appetite. So they decided to stroll around the campus and they saw a Sakura tree.

When they are about to approach the tree, they heard an angelic laugh. They followed where the voice came from. And then they saw Mikan with her friends. She leaned on Koko's shoulders. Natsume was irritated while Ruka was blushing thousand shades of red.

MIKAN'S POV

I'm so tired of what happened a while ago. I yawned and Ko-Chan noticed that I'm a bit drowsy. He let my head rest on his shoulders. He's really gentle, kind, loving and funny. _Hehe_. Koko was my very first boy friend. BOY-SPACE-FRIEND. He became my best friend when my grandmother died.

-FLASHBACK-

I was alone in the classroom, crying. A boy approached me. I was surprised by what he did. He hugged me.

"Go away." I growled, pushing him away from me. The boy gave me a flower, I was shocked again. _Why would he give me a flower? Is he trying to comfort me? Why? I don't even know him!_

"Who are you?" not looking at him.

"Idiot. I'm your classmate." He stated. My eyes are swollen because of crying. I wiped my tears and started to recognize the boy in front of me – he has a blonde spiky hair with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, taking his seat beside me.

"It's none of your business." He sighed and grabbed something from his bag. It was a box of Howalon, he asked me if I want some, but I refused.

"Crying doesn't suit you at all. You should smile like before, you look like a pig. Here, I'll give this box to you, so stop crying." I looked at him, I'm expecting a goofy smile but instead, he gave me a warm smile. _What did he meant by before?_

"No thanks." I said as I shut my eyes and looked away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I hesitantly nodded.

"Ok. . . I guess, I'll just eat it all." He smirked, as he started munching some Howalons. My mouth started to get watery, but I tried the urge to fight it. Then much to my dismay, my stomach growled. I blushed in frustration. _I'm completely humiliated!_ I screamed on my head.

He chuckled and I said, "Hey! I'm only human!" as I pout. _Gee. _

"Here." He handed the box to me. "I insist." He said. I sighed in defeat. Then I ate one.

"Shenks shyo! (Thank you)" I said while chewing some fluffy puff.

"I'm Mikan, by the way." I added, trying to smile.

"I'm Koko." He took my free hand and shook it happily.

And that's how we ended as best of friends. In hardship and in ease we face it together. Until now. I guess what Koko had said was true, _"When someone leaves, it's because someone else is about to arrive." _ I always remember that.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

(line)

NATSUME'S POV

I'm pissed, irritated and annoyed. What's this throbbing pain that I'm feeling? Is it anger? Envy? Jealousy? J-Jealousy? What the?

(line)

NORMAL POV

Another day for another tiring work. Some elementary students had gone home. Mikan was the only one left. That's what she thinks. She lazily swept the ground.

"Sweep over here. Sweep over there. Sweeping is really fun! Hahaha" she laughed forcibly. Mikan was trying to convince herself that sweeping is really fun. Yeah! F.U.N

"Haaaahh…." She lean on her broom and slide down. Sigh. _I'm Soooo tired right now._ She thought.

(line)

NATSUME'S POV

I was about to leave the elementary school building. But I saw three people blocking the way. I ignored it and was about to leave when someone's name caught my attention. I stopped my tracks and tried to eavesdrop.

The one-sided haired guy said, "Mikan-Chan is getting tired." Worry was evident in his voice.

"Should we help her?" the boy with a blonde spiky hair said.

"She doesn't need any help. I tried to help her but she insisted not to." Another guy said. _She sure is famous around here._ I discontinued what I'm doing earlier. When I was about to leave the three morons, Polka walked past me holding a broom. She skipped happily but I know that she's really tired, because it was clearly seen on her face.

"Phew." She sweat-dropped and noticed me and the three morons. She greeted them and the guys just smiled shyly. She then turned her gaze to me and stared at me blankly. _What's her problem?_ She bowed to me. _What the?_ She bowed? I thought this girl doesn't have good manners.

She continued what she was doing a while ago. Then a brilliant idea came into my genius mind. (He's really conceited huh. But we still love you Natsume!). I ran outside the academy and went to the nearest Candy store. I bought some chips, candies, and other sweet-stuff. I went back where Polka is. She saw me coming but she just ignored me. I sat under a Sakura tree where she was sweeping. I put out the stuffs I bought earlier. I ate, I threw it on the ground, and she picked it up. . I ate, I threw it on the ground, and she picked it up. . I ate, I threw it on the ground, and she picked it up. . I ate, I threw it on the ground, and she picked it up. At first, she was calm, but as time passes by and as I repeat the same process, she got pissed.

"Will you stop doing that!" she shouted, fuming in anger.

"What?" I said nonchalantly.

"Throwing garbage! And will you stop pissing me?"

"Why?"

"Because it's not funny!" she exclaimed, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna go home!"

"Why?"

"Because I still got lots of things to do!"

"Why?"

"Will you stop acting like you're an innocent little brat!" I just stared at her for a moment. Then . .

"Why?" I asked again. I smirked, I guess I won.

She stomped her feet like a kid and threw her hands up in the air, actually admitting her defeat.

"Ugh. I hate you! Are you happy now? Sheesh!"

"Uhh. . . . No. . Not yet."

Polka walked out. I guess I really pissed her off. But still, I'm not satisfied – just yet. I stood up and followed her. She was stomping like a monster. _Heh_. She's really fun to tease with.

She went to the Janitor's closet to place back what she used. I just waited for her at the hall, and then I heard her angelic laugh again. _She's laughing? Why?_ Then I looked at where she is and I saw her talking to a blue haired guy. Polka saw me and smiled at me. She smiled like nothing happened earlier. She looked at the guy again and she blushed. The blue haired lad gave something to her and then she hugged him. The guy was surprised, but then he hugged her back. Polka blushed from what she just did.

"Sorry." She said shyly. The guy wore to her the necklace he gave her a while ago.

(line)

MIKAN'S POV

Vampire and I are walking quietly, so I decided to break the silence.

"This is the luckiest day of my entire life!" I shouted.

"Why? Is it because your boyfriend gave you a gift?" he said and he looked at the necklace I was wearing. I blushed.

"I'm not her girlfriend, jerk," I replied softly. "He has this lustrous blue hair, he's very down-to-earth, he's really good in singing and playing guitar, he's –"

"Blah. Blah. Blah." He cut me off, "Are you stalking him? I'm sure, he dyed his hair." I was upset by what he just said.

"Look who's talking. You envy him. He's waaaaaaaaay cooler than you are, and everybody likes him, unlike a certain guy I know. And his eyes are real, unlike yours. You're just wearing contacts."

There was silence again. He didn't say a thing. I guess, I went over board.

"Natsume. . I'm sorry for the ruckus earlier." I said.

"Why are you saying sorry? You're weird." He kicked me. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Mouu. Vampire!" I exclaimed. He continued walking and I tried to catch up with him. Then I just noticed, did I just call his first name? Nah! That's impossible.

**Author's Note**

**Mayu: **So? How was it? Please drop a review!

**Hotaru:** What was that? I was partnered to Nogi? Change it. (She said menacingly, while pointing her BAKA-Gun to me)

**Mayu:** Uhmm. . Hotaru-Chan, please calm down. You have benefits in it, you know. I mean, you're going to have embarrassing pictures of Ruka. Right?

**Hotaru: **you're forgiven.

**Ruka:** Mayu-San!

**Mayu:** Waaaaa! I'm sorry Ruka! I still value my life you know! I still want to meet someone like you, Natsume, Tsubasa, Koko, and many more that includes marrying and kissing all of you! And Gakuen Alice is not yet finished! (Panting)

**Ruka:** sigh. I understand. (sweat-dropped)

**Mayu:** (hugs Ruka) thank you!

**Koko:** I like my role here.

**Mayu:** I like you too. . . .(Realizing what I had said) Uhmm. . I guess, I was carried away? Haha (rubbing the back of my head shyly) Sorry about that. (Mentally slapping my head)

**Koko:** You're weird. But I like you too. . . ATTENTION READERS! Please drop a review! That's all, thank you. Ja

~asdfghjklnatsu97


End file.
